Let Loose
by WistfulLove
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have a study night before the weekend, but when their homework becomes too stressful, they both just really need to relax and let loose. Hr/G pairing. M for a reason. 1-shot.


Author's Note: All of this belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling, I own nothing but the plot. Also, this story is written as if nothing romantic developed between Hermione and Ron during the Deathly Hallows, no kiss, just close friends as always. Ron and Harry did not return to school, they went straight into Auror training…M for a reason…..enjoy!

Let Loose

The Hogwarts library was calm and quiet, although that wasn't too surprising considering it was a Friday night and there were no classes the next day. Everyone was outside enjoying the nice evening weather, taking a much needed break from studying and homework. However, the library wasn't completely empty. Two 7th year girls were still there, studying hard, trying to finish up their essays before they called it a night. Those two girls were Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Both girls had come back to Hogwarts to complete their education after the war and Hermione had even been awarded Head Girl, which made her thrilled to say the least.

Ginny groaned inwardly as she looked down at her nearly finished essay. She really didn't want to be here, but Hermione had just about dragged her to the library telling Ginny she would be thanking her later if they could finish up their essays early. "That way we'll have the whole weekend to just relax!" Hermione had said, trying to convince Ginny that this was such a brilliant idea.

Ginny looked up at Hermione who was now scribbling away with such vigor, she thought she was going to rip right through her parchment.

Groaning again, Ginny looked back down and thought she could care less about the bloody essay, she just wanted to unwind, her head hurt from so much homework. Just as Ginny was thinking how she wished she could be anywhere but the library, she was shaken out of her thoughts when Hermione's fists came pounding down onto the table.

She nearly fell out of her seat with shock.

"What on earth was that for?" Ginny asked looking at Hermione like she'd gone mad.

Hands still balled into fists, Hermione replied, "I've had it with this essay! It's ridiculous! I just can't seem to get the last paragraph right."

Okay, Ginny thought, Hermione seriously needs a break; she never has trouble writing essays.

"Jeez Hermione, you're the one who wanted to come and study."

"I know, I know!" Hermione said exasperated, "But I just can't concentrate anymore."

Ginny desperately hoped this meant they could finally leave; she bit her lip in anticipation.

Sitting back in her chair Hermione looked up at Ginny and said, "Ugh, I'm done. Let's go do something fun. You want to come back up to my dorm with me?"

Ginny thanked her lucky stars; she didn't care what they did, as long as it wasn't studying.

"Sure, let's go!" …before Hermione can change her mind, she thought.

Both girls collected their things and started towards the Heads dormitories. Hermione was glad she got her own room as Head Girl, sometimes sleeping with a room full of chatty girls could become so annoying and tiresome. That's one thing she really liked about Ginny, no matter how much time they spent together; she never got tired of being with the red-head. They had grown very close over the years and was glad she could call Ginny one of her best friends. She could tell her anything.

As Hermione opened the door to her room, she asked Ginny, "So, what do you feel like doing? Do you want to watch a movie?"

Ginny looked at her slightly confused, "A movie? Don't you need a television to watch those?"

Smiling, Hermione pointed to the wall that was in front of the sofa, there stood a flat screen TV, with a pile of movies beside it. "I transfigured one in about a week ago, I had all my homework done and was really bored."

Ginny shook her head and laughed, "You and your muggle necessities."

Hermione pushed her playfully and said, "It's not a necessity, I just like having one, I love my movies."

After picking out what they wanted to watch, they sat down on the couch with a few pillows and started their movie.

A few minutes in, Ginny looked over at Hermione and couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. Her hair flowed down her back in soft curls, Ginny remembered when Hermione had told her she had found a potion she could add to her shampoo that would help to tame the frizziness. They were both wearing their regular clothes, Hermione had on a pair of dark jeans with a grey v-neck tee. Ginny observed how the jeans and shirt fit Hermione's petite frame just right. Ginny's eyes wandered higher as she came to the v-neck of Hermione's shirt, it went just low enough that she could see the black lace trim of Hermione's bra…her skin looks so smooth…

Snapping her head back to the TV, she thought, Whoa, where did that come from. Trying to shake the thought of seeing just how smooth her skin was, she focused her attention back on the movie.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Ginny, Hermione was having similar thoughts. She couldn't stop sneaking peaks at the red-head. How her hair cascaded down her shoulders, her jeans snug around her thin legs, her white button up shirt with those top buttons undone, showing just a hint of her small cleavage. And all those freckles on her pale skin, Hermione had a sudden urge to try and count all of them. But why was she thinking this? She had never thought of Ginny like this before, had she? It didn't matter, Ginny would think she was a complete freak if she found out.

"Hermione?"

Jumping slightly, she looked at Ginny, her eyes a liquid blue and her pink lips, parted just slightly, she wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips and see if they were as soft as they looked.

"Uh, Hermione? Hello?"

Broken from her thoughts, Hermione blushed and tried to recover, "Y-yes?"

Looking down at the couch, playing with a loose thread Ginny said, "I was thinking…why don't we get some firewhisky?" she smirked, her eyes darting up to look at Hermione.

Hermione spluttered in surprise, "Ginny! I didn't know you drank that stuff!"

Rolling her eyes, "Oh come off it Hermione, it's not like I'm an alcoholic, I've only ever had the stuff a few times, but it really helps you to relax and have a good time."

Hermione still looked uncertain.

"Pleeeaaase?" Ginny pleaded. "I'm so stressed from all this studying and I could really go for a drink right now, and honestly, I think you could too, you never let loose."

"What? I do too 'let loose'," she said, making quotations in the air, "…I've just been very busy, that's all."

Ginny nearly snorted, "Oh yeah? Fine, name a time within the last few months that you've actually just relaxed and had a good time."

Great, Hermione thought, now she's on the spot. There had to be at least one time she had gone out for some fun with Ginny or one of her other friends…

"Well…I, I just can't think of one right now." She stated folding her arms and looked straight at the TV.

"Yeah that's because you _never_ go out." Ginny smirked, still looking at Hermione. She's so cute when she's stubborn. "Come on Hermione, you know you want to…"

Hermione looked back over at Ginny, it's true, she did want to just let loose for once as Ginny so called it, she really would enjoy a break from studying, she just hated giving in to these things.

"Alright Gin, you win."

Squealing in delight, Ginny jumped off the couch and grabbed her bag, pulling out a new bottle of firewhiskey.

"You just carry that around in your bag?" Hermione exclaimed, mouth hanging open.

"I knew I could make you give in, so I stuck it in my bag before you could haul me out to the library."

Giggling at the look Hermione gave her; Ginny opened the bottle, took a sip, then passed it to Hermione. Taking a deep breath, the brunette took a swig from the bottle, and just about choked it back up. Ginny laughed then said, "Take another sip, the first drink is always the strongest." Determined not to make a fool of herself, Hermione took another sip, closed her eyes and swallowed. Ginny was right, it wasn't nearly as bad as the first time. She actually kind of liked it, so she took another sip.

"Whoa there Hermione, leave some for me."

Hermione giggled and passed the bottle back to Ginny who had another sip. Both girls were already starting to feel the effects of the strong alcohol.

Another hour passed and the girls talked and chatted about whatever came to their minds, their speech getting slightly more slurred as the hour went on. Soon they were both on the floor in a fit of giggles, Ginny holding the bottle in her hand. Hermione reached her hand out asking for another sip, but Ginny pulled the bottle away shaking her head, "Nope, you don't get anymore." Sticking her tongue out.

Hermione pouted, "Come on Gin, I want another drink."

"Come and get it then." Ginny challenged.

Smirking, Hermione pounced. She landed on top of Ginny, trying to reach for the bottle, but Ginny had her arm outstretched behind her, holding the bottle just out of Hermione's reach while she pushed on Hermione's shoulder with the other hand. Noticing just how close they were, Ginny's breath hitched as Hermione's chest brushed against her own, allowing Ginny to once again see the light smooth skin under her shirt.

Both girls slowed their squirming as they tried to catch their breath, Hermione still hovering over Ginny, looking straight at her.

Ginny didn't know what made her say it, or what gave her the confidence to say it, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it wasn't, but at that moment she didn't care.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she whispered back.

Biting her lip, Ginny tentatively reached up and brushed a strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear, then said, "Thanks for doing this with me tonight, I really needed it, and there's no one else I'd rather be with right now." Her eyes darted down to Hermione's mouth, then back up to her eyes. "Your eyes are gorgeous." Realizing what she had just said and seeing the surprised look on Hermione's face, Ginny turned to the side, blushing a deep red, trying to hide from Hermione's stare. Ohmygod Ginny, why did you say that, way to make things awkward.

But then she felt Hermione's hand on her face, making her turn back towards the brunette hovering above her. And then Hermione's lips were on hers and she froze. But it only took her a second to respond to Hermione's kiss with more enthusiasm. It started out slow, as they explored each other's mouths, tasting and feeling, but soon they both needed more. The bottle of firewhiskey long forgotten, Ginny rolled over so she was on top of Hermione, hands running through each other's hair.

God, her lips are just as soft as they look Ginny thought. She moved her mouth along Hermione's jaw and up to her ear, nibbling, then kissing down her neck, sucking slightly on the sensitive areas, eliciting a small moan from Hermione. With that, Ginny pulled away, and Hermione almost whimpered from the loss of contact, only to be pulled to her feet as Ginny lead her to the bed and motioned for her to sit down on the edge. They both smiled as they slowly leaned in together, lips barely touching, hovering, just so close. Hermione reached up and cupped Ginny's face, closing the gap between their lips. The kiss was like magic. Again they started out slow, but there was a heated passion just beneath the surface. Neither of them had ever felt quite like this before.

Ginny moved her hand and placed it on the inside of Hermione's thigh, while the other was wrapped around her waist. Hermione's hands were placed in Ginny's hair and her waist. Ginny tugged Hermione closer to her, then with her hand wrapped around her waist, she leaned her back and scooched her up the bed. Ginny was now laying slightly on top of Hermione, one leg in between both of the brunette's, their kiss never broken. Ginny's free hand that wasn't supporting her, slid around Hermione's waist and slowly moved her shirt up until she reached her bra, lingering, then ever so slightly, she traced her thumb just under her bra where her breast started. Ginny looked up into Hermione's eyes making sure that was ok, "Please Ginny, keep going…" Ginny smirked as she pushed her hand completely under the brunette's bra and pinched her nipple, making Hermione bite down on her lip to keep from moaning. Ginny then sat back and pulled Hermione up with her and started to lift the girls shirt over her head while Hermione undid Ginny's buttons revealing a simple black bra.

"We match." Hermione stated as they looked at each other.

Ginny smiled and pushed Hermione back down on the bed. Ginny lowered herself down and kissed up Hermione's smooth legs, teasing her. Next she kissed her stomach and then undid her bra, casting it aside, she then proceeded to take one of Hermione's nipples in her mouth, sucking, licking, and flicking until Hermione just about moaned her name. Ginny raised herself back up to Hermione, looked her in the eye and said, "You're beautiful." then kissed her before she could reply. After another few minutes both girls had stripped each other completely naked and Ginny continued to suck on Hermione's nipples while her hand worked its way up her leg closer to her aching center.

"Ginny…" Hermione pleaded in a strained whisper.

Ginny's hand went higher until it found Hermione's folds, she was dripping and both girls moaned when she started to play with Hermione's clit. Finally, Ginny thrust her fingers into Hermione's heat, lowering herself down to lick Hermione with her tongue, flicking her clit, making Hermione squirm beneath her. Just as Hermione got to the edge of her orgasm, Ginny kissed Hermione firmly on the mouth while still pumping her fingers in and out as Hermione's walls contracted and her orgasm rocked through her body, as she moaned into Ginny's mouth.

"Oh my God Ginny, that was amazing." Hermione rolled over and kissed Ginny on the lips, smiling at the younger girl.

Ginny smiled back up at her best friend and said, "Glad you liked it."

"Oh I did," Hermione smirked, "now it's my turn to return the favor."

Before Ginny could respond Hermione crashed her lips onto the red-heads. Ginny moaned into Hermione's mouth and Hermione took Ginny's hands and put them above her head, lacing their fingers. She moved down her neck, kissing and sucking, until she came to Ginny's breasts, taught with pleasure. Squirming beneath her, Hermione knew what Ginny wanted. Taking a nipple in her hot mouth, she licked it and gently bit down, making Ginny whimper with pleasure and need. Lowering herself further, she licked up Ginny's slit, playing with her sensitive nub, then thrusting two fingers into her heat. Ginny groaned out in pleasure. She was so wet Hermione could tell she was almost there.

"Do you like that?" Hermione asked.

"God yes, don't stop."

Raising herself back up to kiss Ginny with as much passion as she could muster, she pumped her fingers three more times before Ginny climaxed in ecstasy, gripping the sheets for support.

Both girls collapsed on the bed, exhausted, and turned towards each other.

"You really are beautiful you know." Ginny told the older girl.

"Thanks Ginny, so are you." Hermione smiled, brushing back her flaming red hair, then leaned forward and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips.

Soon neither girl could fight the fatigue that was consuming them and they feel into a peaceful sleep, fingers laced.

xxx

I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you=]


End file.
